Veneno
by Miss.BadBye
Summary: Estoy muriendo. ¡He sido envenenado! Historia desde el punto de vista de Saago cuando esta muriendo... ¡Envenenado! Algo tragica, por favor dejen reviews.


.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Advertencia: Bueno, este fic es apto para l@s admirador@s del MushraxYakumo y tambien para l@s del SaagoxYakumo.  
  
Si no quieren ver a Saago sufrir no lo lean.  
  
Si no les agrada que Saago este enamorado de Yakumo no lo lean.  
  
Si no van a dejar reviews...  
  
*Te hee*  
  
Eso era broma. ^-^  
  
Bueno, continuen su lectura y no se olviden de dejar hermosisisimos reviews.  
  
Renuncia: Ni shinzo, ni Mushra, ni Saago, ni Yakumo me pertenecen. Solo tome prestados a dichos personajes para este fic. No estoy ganando ninguna clase de beneficio economico. Asi que no me demanden.  
  
-------------------------  
  
°~*~ ° Veneno °~*~°  
  
-------------------------  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Saago P.O.V.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Muero.  
  
La agonía se apodera de mis sentidos.  
  
La oscuridad nubla mi razón... menos aquel pensamiento tan perturbador.  
  
Estoy muriendo.  
  
¡Yakumo! ¡Yakumo!   
  
¡¿Donde estas?!  
  
Quiero verla.  
  
Pero no... estoy agonizando. Ella esta muerta. Yo ayude a enterrarla, vi al ángel frio dentro de aquella maquina ser sepultado en tierra, vi sus manos, finas y delicadas, cruzadas sobre su pecho, vi sus ojos cerrados, formando aquel hermoso arco con sus negras pestañas, vi su rostro lleno de paz al ser enterrada...   
  
Queria gritar, detener todo y arrojarme a aquella tumba para impedir que la siguiean llenando, queria gritarles que cuando mi ángel despertara no encontraria la luz, no podria salir... ¡quedaria atrapada y moriria!  
  
Pero ya estaba muerta.  
  
Ella esta muerta... y pronto me reunire con ella.  
  
Estoy muriendo.  
  
He sido envenenado.  
  
Aquel amor era un veneno... lo sabia. Sabia que solo su cercania y su persona lo controloban para impedir que me lastimara. Y tambien sabia que era solo cuestion de tiempo para que me dañara. Y vaya que no me equivoque. Despues de su muerte el veneno estallo dentro de mi, llenando cada poro de mi cuerpo, empapando mi interior con el, llenando mi alma y, sobre todo, mi corazon con aquel corrosivo veneno.  
  
Yakumo...  
  
¿Porque debia enamorarme de una persona que jamas podria corresponder mis sentimientos?  
  
¿De una persona que amaba profundamente a mi mejor amigo?  
  
¿De una persona que, sin importar cuanto la amase, nunca dejaria de verme como un amigo?  
  
Mi primer amor de verdad...  
  
¡Y era de veneno!  
  
Mi corazon duele. Mi alma agoniza. Yo estoy muriendo. ¡Y aun así la amo! La amo con locura. Pero nunca me vio de otra manera, mas que como un amigo cercano. ¡A mi...! ¡A mi, que pondria mis manos al fuego por ella! ¡A mi, que moriria por protegerla! ¡A mi, que la idolatre como una diosa! ¡A mi...! Que... llegue a amarla de aquella forma tan extraña, que deseaba, mas que nada en el mundo, su felicidad, aun a costa... de mis innumerables lagrimas.  
  
Una humana...  
  
¡Cuanta razon tenian los que los persiguieron y declararon proscritos!  
  
Ella era malvada... la amaba... y jamas pudo corresponderme. Aun mas, ella podia demostrar aquel cariño que sentia por Mushra, pero para mi... para mi solo habia pequeñas sonrisas amistosas y palabras dulces. Jamas hubo amor.   
  
¡Crueldad!  
  
Y aun así cambio mi vida. No, mentira. Cambio *mis* vidas. En la primera la ame con tal profundad, con una pureza que nunca crei conocer. Transparente y claro, como el agua, mi elemento, mis sentimientos hacia ella fluian en un incesante rio, a veces salvaje y a veces en tranquilidad total.   
  
En mi segunda vida, habia tenido desde que tenia memoria, sueños sobre una hermosa joven de gran belleza, con el cabello castaño claro callendo sobre sus hombros y suplicantes ojos azules llenos de compasion y ternura. Yakumo. Aun antes de saber algo de ella en mi segunda vida, ya amaba a aquella criatura que me condenaria a morir despues.  
  
Luego vinieron los recuerdos de mi vida pasada. El dolor, la frustracion, la ira, las batallas, el amor... ella. No queria cometer el mismo error, trate de escudarme en indiferencia, trate de no volver a enamorarme de ella, trate de engañarme y de convencerme a mi mismo de que ya no la amaba. Eso, por supuesto, no era cierto. Pero yo era uno de los tres enterricolas que formaban a Mushrambo, el guerrero Supremo de Enterra... ¡Y podia mentirme si me daba la gana!  
  
Claro, como era de esperarse, no funciono.  
  
Termine amandola de igual manera que antes -quizas hasta mas- y desee mas que nunca, que fueran sus sueños -no los mios- los que se hicieran realidad. Ese era mi mas grande anhelo. Y, a cambio, ella me enveneno.  
  
Y por eso estoy muriendo...  
  
¡Por su maldito veneno!  
  
Ella murio. Me abandono. *NOS* abandono. Al igual que Mushra... ¡Demonios!  
  
Aun despues de su muerte, Mushra era un rival al que jamas podria vencer, ni aunque Yakumo hubiera seguido con vida.  
  
Ellos estarian juntos aun despues de la muerte... toda una eternidad juntos... y yo...  
  
¡Yo estoy muriendo por su culpa!  
  
Veneno...  
  
¡Muero envenenado!  
  
Su veneno... tan dulce sopor y sufrimiento.   
  
Un veneno azucarado... un dulce de vidrio.   
  
Sangre pozoñosa.   
  
¡Condename!  
  
Aquel veneno que aun saboreo lentamente.  
  
La amo.  
  
Siempre lo hice.  
  
Y me condene a mi mismo al amar a quien nunca podria corresponderme.  
  
¡Estoy muriendo!  
  
Estoy muriendo por el veneno... estoy muriendo por este amor... estoy muriendo por sufrimiento... estoy muriendo por ella.  
  
Dulce veneno.  
  
Mi corazon esta roto... pero jamas podria culparla por ello. Siempre fue así, siempre estuve solo, desde que tengo memoria, en esta vida y en la anterior, he vagado solo con un corazon roto.   
  
Y cuando ella llego... deje de estar solo.   
  
Tuve amigos.  
  
Tuve alegrias.  
  
Tuve aventuras.  
  
Tuve ilusiones.  
  
Tuve sueños.  
  
Tuve esperanza.  
  
Tuve fe.  
  
Pero jamas la tuve a ella. Y ella era lo unico que me importaba.  
  
Ella reparo mi corazon. Como si de un rompecabezas se tratase, encontro las piezas que creia perdidas - amor, alegria, amistad, lealtad, ternura, risa, humor. - y las unio a las que aun tenia - tristeza, desolacion, soledad, lagrimas, vicios, dolor, remordimiento, odio, rencor, desamor, triacion. - Ella me hizo lo que soy. Ella reparo mi corazon...  
  
Y luego lo dejo caer, lo dejo caer a un abismo infinito de deseperanza y muerte, lo dejo estrellarse contra el frío granito de su propia lapida, lo dejo romperse de nuevo y fragmentarse totalmente en pequeños cristales de agua... volvi a perder las piezas que ella habia encontrado, y las que ya tenia cubrieron aquellos huecos... haciendo mas grandes aquellas emociones destructivas. Perdi todas las lecciones de paz, de alegria, de amistad y de amor que ella me enseño.  
  
Y mientras agonizo pienso en ella, solamente. No... estoy mintiendo. Yo siempre pienso en ella.  
  
En ella...  
  
... Y en su veneno de amor.  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Notas de la Autora: Ejem... Bien, ¿que les parecio?  
  
Lo se, lo se, muy dramatico. Hice sufrir a Saago-sama (bu... bu juuu... snif sniff ;_;). Pero yo les adverti! Err... ¿Que tal si me dejan reviews donde me digan su opinion, eh? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Siiiiiiiiiii?  
  
Por cierto: ¿Alguien sabe como se escribe el nombre? ¿Es "Yakumo" o "Yacumo"?  
  
¿Podrian decirme?  
  
¡Gracias!  
  
Dejen reviews.  
  
Dejen reviews.  
  
Dejen reviews.  
  
Dejen reviews.  
  
Dejen reviews.  
  
Dejen reviews.  
  
Dejen reviews.  
  
Dejen reviews.  
  
Dejen reviews.  
  
Dediquen un minuto de su tiempo para apretar ese lindo botón que dice "Go" frente a "Submit Review".   
  
Recuerden.  
  
Reviews = Autora Feliz.  
  
Autora Feliz = Mas capítulos.  
  
Mas capítulos = Reviews.  
  
Todo esto es un circulo vicioso. -_-´´ 


End file.
